


Comfort Me

by Merfilly



Series: Alike in Ways Unfolding [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Asajj are settling into a rhythm, but when Ahsoka reacts to something in the Force, it pushes them to explore the other options too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Me

They had just finished a simple meal and Asajj had cleaned up. She was fair in how they handled such chores, and Ahsoka had actually hunted that meal for them this time. The Nightsister was still thrilled with the experience of seeing the Togruta show off her natural skills. Honestly, given a chance to revert to a more simple lifestyle, Ahsoka was showing all of her predatory tendencies to the veteran observer.

"I had no idea your people were quite so primal," Asajj said, when she settled on the couch with a data pad to read the latest correspondence from other clan leaders.

"Because the slaves are so docile?" Ahsoka asked, a small edge in her voice. Asajj looked over at her, then shook her head. 

"No, because I didn't think the Jedi recruited among the races that lived that close to nature. Or not often, anyway."

"All people have the potential for being Force Sensitive. There's a long history of Togruta in the Order; some good, some bad, and some downright ugly." She shuddered, remembering history lessons against taking Visions too literally. It had been a Togruta Seer that had led the slaughter of innocent padawans an age ago… and now, here she was, a survivor of another slaughter that had been led by a man with visions.

"I think it might help me having seen that side of you today, to find the right lessons for you, outside the healing." Asajj turned her attention back to the data pad, and Ahsoka allowed herself to just curl in her corner of the couch and drift off.

`~`~`~`~`

There were new deaths, a blossom of pain in the Force. A planet that had resisted Imperial control, and examples were made by the thousands around that world. Ahsoka woke with a whimper, then nearly snarled as a strong hand rested on her ankle.

"Calm yourself, my dear," Asajj soothed. "Death happens, oftentimes with no more reason than for another to enjoy it."

Ahsoka grimaced and shifted to a more upright position, rubbing her eyes to push the horrific images away. "Doesn't mean I don't want to break every single one of those power-mongering _chakaaryc'e_ into tiny pieces."

Asajj smiled with her own brand of delight. "Then perhaps we should be focusing more on the fighting skills I can give you?"

"I want to learn it all!" Ahsoka avowed.

"All?" The tone dropped dangerously into that seductive purr, and Ahsoka made herself neither flinch nor look away. Honestly, Asajj wanted to praise her more for that than anything, but she let Ahsoka speak instead. 

"You did say there were useful tricks to be found in seduction."

The Nightsister laughed, a low and sultry sound, before she put her data pad to the side. "So there are." She moved, faster than Ahsoka could truly see, so that she was in the younger woman's space, trapping her against the couch. "Including just how to take control of someone you want, or need, to complete your objectives," she said, taking in all the ways Ahsoka's body posture had changed.

The muscles were corded through with the urge to defend herself, but wasn't it fascinating how the tips of both forward lekku twitched, and the blue seemed so much richer in color. The way Ahsoka's mouth had parted slightly was tempting, and for a moment, Asajj almost pressed in to taste the prize.

Ahsoka, eyes on the blue-gray ones of her teacher and hostess, tasted the deaths still reverberating in her Force awareness, and remembered that there were ways to affirm what it was to be alive. She closed the distance, a sharp kiss of her own landing on Asajj's lips, her choice made. Asajj dueled with her for control of the kiss, surprised to find that her student was definitely adept at this. She would have thought the gundark's possessive nature would have kept Ahsoka from that side of life, but she was certainly not complaining.

Far more pleasurable, after all, to have a willing and cooperative partner.

When the kiss ended, Asajj purred in her throat at the flush in Ahsoka's skin, at the more energetic motion of the lekku.

"Perhaps you would join me in my bed tonight?" she invited.

Ahsoka nodded, and both women rose to go that way, one to feast on new experiences, and the other to ward off the chill of the dying.

**Author's Note:**

>  _chakaaryc'e_ = rotten low lifes


End file.
